Talk:Root
The Foundation/Root Ok now this is an odd one. We already know 根 translates Root. However, Viz decided to use the Foundation. So...how is this going to work. I don't know if we should get the kanji for Foundation (Which I checked. Its 基), go through the run around and change Root into Foundation. What? :My Opnion: Which is pretty much moot anyway, but I think we should still use Root as its the direct translation of 根. /shrug just seems the right step but I'm not in charge.--TheUltimate3 03:37, 12 October 2008 (UTC) That would be horribly inconsistent with every other decision we've made. Other than with jutsus which are a separate case, we have always honored official names over direct translations. But use of "Foundation" has nothing to do with back translation into Japanese. The official English name is a name chosen by the official translators to best reflect in English what the Japanese term used was meant to reflect. Just because "Foundation" is used in English doesn't change what kanji is used for the original name. 根 is the kanji for the term, it has the rōmaji Ne, and the literal meaning "Root", and the official English name is "Foundation". But yes, use of Root should be changed into Foundation. Root more or less would be considered a placeholder name, in the absence of an official name it did make for something more recognizable than Ne which we would normally have used. However there is no canonical source to justify the use of Root as the actual name when an official name has been given. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Oct 12, 2008 @ 04:17 (UTC) :Yes 根 can translate as "Root" but that is only a fan term. The kanji 基 can mean a number of things. It can mean "fundamentals, basics" but it can also mean "(building) foundation". We're not going to change the kanji to 基 just because Viz uses The Foundation if that's what your saying. And like Daniel said, we use the official term. Just because most people know it as "Root" due to Dattebayo and scanlation groups, doesn't mean we should use it on a wiki. That is not something an encyclopedia would use, unless there is no official name, which there is.白影 20:46, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Why not use the romanized Japanese, Ne? The wiki refers to Akatsuki and not Dawn and Taka instead of Hawk. I understand people would be less familiar with Ne compared to either "Foundation" or "Root", but I think it's the most consistent within the wiki. So, it's worth considering. Bvdan (talk) 05:24, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I know this is an old topic, but Viz isn't the only one to use "The Foundation." The anime's English dub also says The Foundation. Worth a mention?ZPRN (talk) 22:13, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :Viz makes the English dub too. ''~SnapperT '' 06:51, January 19, 2011 (UTC) : *Facepalm* Right. Sorry for being a n00b lol.ZPRN (talk) 18:28, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Dajim and Tera or Dajimu Tera Which one is it? In the manga is writen Dajimu Tera, but here is writen Dajim and Tera - Why?--Donatelo (talk) 21:25, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :The way it is worded, it is most likely two people: Dajimu and Tera. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:30, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::I thought that "most likely" cannot be use here. If it is not confirm then it shouldn't be writen, right? ::Hakinu once said: "That'll probably revealed in next chapter."--Donatelo (talk) 21:39, 5 July 2009 (UTC) "Cursed Seal" Shouldn't Danzo's seal be simply called 'seal'? I mean, the Naruto Universe already refers to Orochimaru's seal as 'Cursed Seal'; Why should we call Danzo's seal "Cursed Seal" as well? Won't that be confusing?--Ethelion (talk) 02:10, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :All juinjutsu are called cursed seals simply because that's what they are. ''~SnapperT '' 02:14, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Emotions? The article says that Root members are trained to lose emotions, however, Fu and Torune *do* show emotions. I'd say, they are completely normal, especially comparing to Sai before he changed. Is it stated anywhere that *all* Root members are supposed to be emotionless? Or are they all emotionless to some extent? Thanks! --Kiadony (talk) 13:03, December 13, 2009 (UTC) "shock" that lil' thing you see "!" doesn't count as it's completely involuntary... you can see Fu's "lack of emotion" emotionless when Ao was talking about Danzo and he simply said "don't speak ill of Danzo-sama..."--Cerez365 (talk) 04:09, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Fuinjutsu Kakashi said what the members of ROOT learning fuinjutsu!!!! Why Sai dont know fuinjutsu?? He hasn't displayed anything yet, so we don't know the extent to what he learned or what he can use.--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 20:18, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Knowing their clans' jutsu? How is it possible for Fū and Torune to know their clans' respective signature jutsu if they were supposed to be recruited into Root at the very young age? We even know of Torune's father, who must have taught him to use the nano-sized bugs and an antidote, it's not like knowledge is inherited, right? This would mean Danzō recruited them when they weren't too young, which would go well with how they show a bit more emotions and social skills than Sai (yeah I still think they do). --kiadony 08:27, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :It's possible that not all members are orphans that grew up in Root. It's probably likely that those two went willingly.--Cerez365™ 11:10, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Nono's status? Shouldn't she be counted as deceased as we now know she's dead? --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 18:47, April 19, 2012 (UTC) We don't know she is dead, she might have survived--Elveonora (talk) 18:57, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Disbanded Who decided that the Root is disbanded ? It was not stated in manga, just because Danzo is dead it doesn't mean that entire Root disbanded ... its like presuming that after kage dies entire village disbands. :Chapter 284, page 17 states that it is officially disbanded, even though they are very well aware that it is still active. The intro does need a bit of rewriting however.--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:45, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Emotions 2 Orochimaru and Kabuto are known members of Root/Foundation, probably when it was a legitimate group. However, they neither lost their emotions nor possessed Danzō's Cursed Seal. Additionally, Orochimaru definitely was not conditioned from childhood to be a Root member, indicating that they may have taken in ninja from other divisions when they were an authorized branch (root?) of Konoha's military under the Hokage. Perhaps such facts should be included in the article? Also, just recalling earlier conversations about Shisui's affiliation on his Talk page, what I brought up above might indicate that he could have been a member of Root. Even forgetting his attire, association with Danzō and the Sharingan he gave away, Shisui's talk about how a ninja should remain unseen and protect Konoha from the shadows is highly telling. But this is unrelated, of course. --Junky (talk) 16:24, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Orochimaru didn't have much emotions to begin with after the 2nd Shinobi World War, Kabuto got brainwashed by Oro. Also they may have possessed Danzo's Cursed Seal, it's not like powerful ninja like them couldn't remove it. About Shisui, I'm pretty sure he worked under Danzo, the dialogue suggests it--Elveonora (talk) 17:09, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Yamato Isn't it trivia worthy that he wore the same mask in chapter 286 as Sai's Root Sempai in 285? Also not sure if this was only in scanlation, but during their meeting underground when Danzo had speech, there was something about Yamato written on a pillar. EDIT: chapter 424--Elveonora (talk) 11:10, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :That was Sai's stuff he was going through. That's why he got out of the bath early.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:14, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, makes sense. What about the pillar tho, I don't want to sound like a conspiracy theorist, but a Wood Release user is too dangerous and strong of an asset to be left unchecked, Danzo was surprisingly pleased with Tsunade's choice--Elveonora (talk) 18:26, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Dunn why it says Yamato. I thought at one time that maybe it was indicative that he was spying on them in some convoluted way. However that doesn't seem to be the case. Maybe Yamato Works is just the company that built it or something.--Cerez365™ (talk) 19:14, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::Probably where Tsunade got his codename from. Omnibender - Talk - 21:16, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Sai Wouldn't defected be more of an apt term for him? He basically gave up his loyalty to Danzo and Root in favor of Naruto and Team 7.--RexGodwin (talk) 19:30, January 31, 2014 (UTC) :Secretly tho--Elveonora (talk) 21:43, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Fuu and Torune's orders So it just occurred to me: if we count Fuu's order to get Ao's Byakugan as a separate mission, wouldn't Danzo ordering his bodyguards to distract Obito/buy him enough time to unseal his arm also qualify? --kiadony --talk-- 14:11, August 13, 2017 (UTC)